


Deck the Corners

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Music, I'm Sorry, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Your life was empty and meaningless without picturing Venom singing Christmas songs, right?





	Deck the Corners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenangel_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/gifts).



> Thanks so much to Fallenangel_Winchester for the idea, though I am not sure they'll thank me for the resulting song. ;)

**Deck the corners with piles of bodies**  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
**‘Tis the season for tongues a’lolling**  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
**Don we now our mask and copy**  
_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_  
**Roll the thugs, their limbs a’choppy**  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

**See the rocket blazing before us**  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
**Form a chute and slowly lower us**  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
**Blind my Eddie with waves of pleasure**  
_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_  
**Because he’s mine and him we treasure**  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

**Fast away we run joyfully**  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
**Then stranding Eddie up a tree**  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
**Sing we now, with host so dumb**  
_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_  
**For joined together We Are Venom!**  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_


End file.
